Night
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de XNegAttentionX. Résumé : Jack a un cauchemard qu'il bat avec 'isabelle'


Titre : **Night**

Auteur : **XNegAttentionX**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Le sommeil est un ennemi et les nuits sont armées. Tard la nuit, quand je suis seul, je peux sentir les griffes des ténèbres entrer dans ma chair. J'essaie de lutter, déterminé à rester éveillé afin qu'aucune partie de mon être ne meurt alors que je suis inconscient mais le sommeil gagne tout le temps. C'est toujours la même chose. Ca commence avec des battements de cils, un bâillement réticent et la sensation que mon lit m'avale, me tenant prisonnier dans un monde de douleur et d'horreur.

Cette nuit, alors que je m'endors, l'enfant effrayé en moi est réveillé. Les souvenirs déchirent ma chair et me rendent très fatigué et vulnérable à tel point que je suis victime des sombres expériences de mon passé. Cette nuit, je suis sujet à revivre les nuits où je me recroquevillais dans un coin de mon lit, ou sous mon lit, en attendant la venue du monstre. Ce n'est que maintenant, alors que je suis plus vieux, que je constate l'ironie de la situation, alors que la plupart des enfants sont effrayés des monstres sous leur lit, moi je les attendais mort de trouille car il était sur le mien.

J'ai fait le même cauchemar que je fais toujours, celui qui s'arrête quand Isabelle vient se coucher à côté de moi, en me serrant légèrement contre elle. J'étais anéanti car en punition, au lieu de l'amour protecteur qui me protégeait de la cruauté, ma protectrice était remplacée par les rires de mon plus ancien bourreau.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque, le flot de parole qui sortait de sa bouche pour entrer dans mes oreilles puis dans mon esprit. J'essayais de lutter, j'hurlais, je suppliais mais en réalité, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ses mains froides parcourait mon corps et s'agrippait férocement dans ma chair. Je voyais la pièce autour de moi qui tournait et l'homme suspendu sur moi, me murmurant que je devais être calme, me disant que si je me laissais faire plus facilement ça serait moins douloureux. Promesse qu'il n'a jamais tenue.

Tandis que j'essayais de chasser le monstre, j'ai senti une douce main se déposer sur mon bras, alors j'ai cessé de crier de douleur. J'entendais la voix d'un ange me murmurer que j'étais en sécurité et puis qui embrassait mes paupières. J'ouvris les yeux dans mon rêve et j'ai vu que c'était Isabelle. J'ai doucement murmuré son nom, essayant de voir si c'était vraiment elle ou si c'était juste un monstre déguisé. elle m'a murmuré d'une tendre voix qu'elle était là. Je lui ai raconté qu'elle avait fait fuir le monstre. Je me sentais comme un gamin.

Isabelle, mon ange, passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres puis sur mes joues, maintenant sa main sur ma joue pour que mon regard soit concentré sur ces gestes tout le temps. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser et durant un moment j'ai eu la sensation que ce n'était pas un rêve, que j'étais réveillé et je ne voulais pas que ça s'achève. Elle se leva du lit alors je l'ai supplié de rester par crainte que le monstre revienne. Je ne voulais pas que la sécurité qu'elle m'apportait s'en aille. J'ai tendu la main pour attraper son poignet alors elle s'est assise sur le lit, à côté de moi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que j'étais dans ma chambre actuelle et je me suis demandé si je ne rêvais plus. Après tout, dans le monde réel, Isabelle n'existait pas.

Isabelle s'est couchée à côté de moi, serrant son corps contre le mien. Nous ressemblions à deux pièces de puzzle. J'ai pris sa main et j'ai croisé nos doigts ensemble, tout contre ma poitrine. Je n'aimais pas ne pas voir son visage, alors je me suis retournée vers elle et j'ai constaté qu'elle pleurait. De ma main libre, j'ai essuyé ses larmes. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle n'aimait pas quand je n'allais pas bien. Je lui ai demandé si c'était parcequ'elle m'aimait et elle m'a répondu mystérieusement. Je ne savais plus si c'était un rêve. Je lui ai dit que je détestais mes rêves car il me torturait avec des choses du passé, alors elle m'a murmuré que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

« C'est un rêve… » J'ai murmuré.

Je me suis penché pour embrasser son cou. Elle avait un goût incroyable, comme toujours. Elle est restée silencieuse tandis que je me rapprochais d'elle. J'ai frotté mon nez contre sa peau, inhalant profondément son odeur familière, ce qui me faisait frémir à chaque fois. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et puis ce fût la fin. Elle avait disparu le matin suivant quand je me suis réveillé. Elle avait disparu.

Cela devait être un rêve, j'essayais de m'en convaincre. J'aurais pu en rester là, coincé dans l'imagination d'un ado de 16 ans, mais dans ce cas pourquoi je pouvais encore sentir son odeur sur mon oreiller ?

**OOO**

Je me suis réveillé, oubliant un moment où j'étais. J'avais fait un cauchemar. Il s'agissait de mon père qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler en brandissant son poing. Il essayait de m'attacher et c'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillé. J'étais confus, j'avais l'impression qu'il était toujours dans mon esprit. Puis, j'ai compris. Les gémissements venaient de la chambre voisine. C'était Jack.

J'ai posé mon oreille contre le mur, les murmures de l'enfant me remplissaient le crâne. Je me suis rapidement levé, ouvrant la porte pour aller dans la chambre de Jack. Quand j'ai posé ma main sur la clinche, j'ai réalisé que j'allais encore passé une nuit blanche, je devais choisir ce qui était le plus important. Mon repos ou celui de Jack. Puis il poussa un autre cri, et je n'ai plus hésité.

Jack était dans son lit, les couvertures sur le sol, et les draps entortillés autour de lui. Une partie de ses cheveux collaient sur son front et son t-shirt était trempé de façon à coller à son dos et sa poitrine. J'ai accouru près du lit, pour m'asseoir sur le matelas, passant tendrement une main sur son bras. Je voulais le sortir de son cauchemar mais ça n'a pas marché. Au lieu de ça, à mon contact, il a commencé à se calmer légèrement, même si il gémissait encore de douleur.

« Shh, » j'ai murmuré, mes lèvres tout près de son oreille. « Tu es en sécurité. »

Derrière ses paupières, ses yeux s'agitaient encore, le mouvement était apparent à travers la fine couche de peau. J'ai gentiment embrassé ses yeux et les mouvements cessèrent. Je me suis ensuite éloigné, alors ses yeux se son légèrement ouvert. Je me suis figé, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire.

« Isabelle ? » Il a murmuré dans son sommeil.

« Je suis là, » j'ai répondu, d'un ton si doux que je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendu.

« Tu l'as fait partir, » dit-il, avec la voix d'un enfant.

« Qui ? »

« Le monstre. »

A ce moment, c'était la première fois que je voyais Jack si vulnérable. Il se montrait toujours si fort en face de moi, même quand il allait mal. Je me suis penché, passant une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres gercées, essuyant le mélange des larmes et de la sueur. Puis je l'ai embrassé. Puis, je me suis écarté et je me suis levé.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne, » dit-il, en paniquant. « Restes, s'il te plait ? »

Il a attrapé mon poignet et j'ai vu la peur dans son regard. Ensuite j'ai vu le mouvement trop rapide de sa poitrine, inhalant et inspirant fortement l'air de ses poumons. Je me suis aussi vite rassis sur le lit, me penchant sur lui.

« Il ne reviendra pas, » j'ai soufflé près de sa joue. « Je ne le laisserais pas faire. »

Je me suis couché à côté de lui, mon corps se pliant pour s'adapter à la position du corps de Jack. Ma poitrine contre son dos, je pouvais sentir chacun de ses souffles. Il a entrelacé nos doigts et tiré mon bras autour de sa taille. J'ai senti qu'il se retournait. Je gardais le silence car je n'étais pas certain qu'il était vraiment réveillé. Il a levé ses yeux sur moi et a frotté mes joues, je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu vas mal, » j'ai essayé de lui expliquer.

« Parceque tu m'aimes ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je maudis mes rêves, ils me hantent, » admit-il. « D'abord ils me font retourner en arrière, puis ils me réveillent et je ne le veux pas. »

« Si c'est un rêve, c'est que je ne suis pas éveillé, » l'ai-je informé, sans vraiment savoir ce que je disais.

« C'est un rêve… »

Jack bougea légèrement pour embrasser la base de mon cou. J'étais immobile et silencieux tandis qu'il se remettait à côté de moi prenant avantage du 'rêve'. Il frotta son nez contre mon cou et j'ai senti qu'il souriait.

« Je t'aime, » il a murmuré.

J'ai attendu un moment, que quelque chose se passe, mais rien n'est venu sauf le silence. J'ai baissé les yeux sur lui, il était profondément endormi, un bras posé en travers de mon ventre. Je me suis penché pour embrasser son front. Puis, aussi silencieusement que possible, je me suis glissé hors du lit et j'ai quitté la chambre.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, je me suis laissé glissé jusqu'au sol. Remontant les jambes contre mon thorax, j'ai posé mon menton sur mes genoux, et j'ai regardé le soleil se levé.

**FIN**


End file.
